To Mask or Not to Mask
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: If you thought Sakura was wacky, wait until you see who else wears the Mask of Loki. Two chapters long. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**To Mask or Not to Mask**

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful and quiet morning in the village of Konoha. Weeks have gone by since the whole incident of when Sakura had worn the Mask of Loki and used its power to cause mayhem and mischief amongst the others, including Naruto. But after realizing the dangers and the conseqences of using said item, Sakura was forced to give it up for the good of the village. But in actuality, she had given up a hand made fake one while keeping the real one for herself, hiding it within her closet. Though from time to time, she would often sneak off at night while wearing the Mask, embarking on mischievous adventures all the while causing problems for most of the native villains around the land, especially Orochimaru.

Sakura had recently came back to the village after foiling an Akatsuki ambush attempt by subjecting them to various things like atomic wedgies, explosives and many other tactics. She dashed to her apartment and walked inside, smiling with glee.

"Wow, what a night. I am tired out, but at least I had fun." said Sakura before taking off the mask and putting it in the closet, closing the door afterwards.

"All I need is a nice, warm bath and then I can relax."

She then headed into the bathroom and closed the door. However, while she was taking a bath, an unknown being creeped in through the window. Sneaking towards the closet, the mystery person opened the door and grabbed the mask. Closing the closet door, the being then snuck back out.

"Hehehe, I have a feeling that things are gonna get very interesting from here on." said the being with a female voice.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Today was a just like any ordinary day in Konoha. It was almost like everyone had completely forgotten about the mask incident, even though they actually didn't. The only ones who knew more about it were Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, and of course, Sakura, whom was responsible for said event.

Speaking of Ino, she hasn't been seen at all during the morning, which confused some of the villagers.

"Has anyone seen Ino, she wasn't at the academy." mentioned Naruto.

"Maybe she was sick." said Sakura.

"Hmph, like that would ever happen." said Sasuke.

"This doesn't make sense, why would Ino just disappear so suddenly. It's not like her to wander off."

"I hope she's not missing."

But their conversation was soon interrupted when they noticed what looked like a mini tornado coming towards them with a large dust cloud engulfing it as it twirled in place. It soon came to a screeching halt. The dust cloud cleared away to reveal none other than Ino Yamanaka, whose face was bright green, complete with a large cartoon grin, as well as a thinner, sexier looking body.

"HEY EVERYBODY." she greeted loudly.

"Someone tell me I'm dreaming, this can't be happening again." said Naruto in disbelief.

"Oh it's happening cubby. This is for real, HA HA HA."

"_How did she get the mask, I kept it locked up in my closet._" thought Sakura.

"I thought Kakashi had gotten rid of the mask."

"Looks like he did a bad job with it." said Sasuke.

The moment Ino had noticed Sasuke, her eyes popped out of her sockets in the shape of red hearts and her tongue drooped from her mouth in a cartoonish fashion. Her heart also beat out of her chest, shaped like a valentine heart. She also wolf whistled at him and howled like a wolf.

"WHOA HOT BABY, I'M IN LOVE."

Stretching one leg forward, Ino zipped straight up to Sasuke.

"Hi there hot stuff."

"Excuse you?"

"Alas my darling, for it is faith and destiny that have brought us together. Let our love burn with the utmost passion while sharing a peaceful moment alone together, mon cherie."

Sakura could feel her body becoming tensed up. Her hands slowly balled themselves into fists. The sight of Ino trying to seduce Sasuke made her jealousy rise up to a critical point. She felt like beating Ino to a pulp right about now.

"STOP HITTING ON SASUKE YOU LOVESICK MANIAC." yelled Sakura.

"What's this, do I sense a little hostility, Sakura old pal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's me, The Mask."

"Ino, how did you find the mask?" she asked, even though she knew where she really found it.

"Ino's not available right now. Of course this makes things more fun. Since I'm back, there's so much more I have to do. But if you'll excuse me, I've got myself a date with a hot guy."

Grabbing Sasuke by his arm, she took off running.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LUNATIC." yelled Sakura as she headed off after her.

"What's going on out here?" asked Kakashi, who just appeared.

"Ino somehow found the mask and now she's wearing it. She kidnapped Sasuke while Sakura just went after her." Naruto explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later...<strong>

"Oh Sasuke, this is so romantic. The two of us alone together, sitting by the lake." said Ino as she snuggled up against Sasuke, whom was currently tied up with a large red ribbon.

"I have nothing to say to you." said Sasuke.

"Ooh la la, is there something that is, how you say, troubling you mon cherie?"

"YOU'VE GOT ME TIED UP FOR PETE SAKE." he yelled.

"Ooh you are so flattering. That's makes me hot, now come here and give momma a little sugar sweety pie."

Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock as he turned his head to look at Ino puckering her smacking lips to the point where they were as big as his head. Sasuke desperately tried to move away, but to no avail as he remembered that he was tied up.

But before her lips could even touch him, she was suddenly punched in the air by Sakura, sending her splashing into the lake.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just get me out of here."

Right as she was about to untie him, a giant hand reached out from the lake and grabbed Sakura, followed by a giant sized Ino emerging from the lake.

"Oh, trying to disrupt my date huh, I'll show you."

"Sasuke's not on a date with you. You just forced him into it by dragging him along you crazy slimeball." argued Sakura.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm busy at the moment. SO GO TAKE A SWIM."

She then threw her far out in the middle of the lake. After changing herself back to normal size, she then grabbed Sasuke and dashed off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later...<strong>

Ino had went off into the bowels of the forest to continue her so called "date" with Sasuke, whom was still tied up, all the while sitting across from her at a firmly decorated table, complete with a set of three lit candles in the center.

Sasuke sighed with annoyance and looked away, all the while Ino was busy staring at him affectionately, with small red hearts flowing around her head.

"This is, how you say, quite romantic and heartwarming, no?" asked Ino with a french accent.

"Not on your life." said Sasuke.

"Oh come on, is they're anything that a pretty girl such as me can do to please you?"

"No."

"How about some croissants?" she asked while presenting him with a plate of croissants.

"No."

"Hor'dourves."

"No."

"Escargot."

"No way."

"_Hmm, he's more harder to get at than I thought, but I haven't given up yet._" she thought to herself as an idea came to mind.

"Let's just skip all this and get down to the good part. Do you know what time it is?"

"No, what time is it, as if I cared?"

"IT'S SMOOCHING TIME!"

Applying some apple red lipstick, Ino puckered up her lips, attempting to kiss him once again. Sasuke tried the best he could to turn away as Ino's lips were only inches away from his face.

"_If anyone could put an end to this, now would be the time._" thought Sasuke.

Suddenly, right as she was about to get closer, Sakura soon appeared and grabbed her, tossing her away, where she slammed face forward into a large rock.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you're here." said Sasuke.

"Don't mention it. At least I came just in time." said Sakura as she untied him from the ribbon. Afterwards, they ran off.

Soon after they left, Ino used her left hand to peel herself off the rock. She was as flat as paper.

"Look readers, I'm a living outline, HA HA HA."

After restoring herself to normal shape, she began pondering to herself.

"Well. It looks like I've got myself a little competition for Sasuke's affections. I'll get him one way or another. But first, there's a certain cherry blossom that needs to be taught a little lesson. Nothing that a little mischief won't fix. I'll be able to do some things to her that Ino could never ever do." she said deviously as a devilish smirk appeared on her green lips.

"Kids, don't try this at home. Seriously." she said breaking the fourth wall before speeding off.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my next story.<strong>

**The second Naruto segment in my Mask crossover series.**

**We all know Sakura was wacky with the mask, but I guarantee Ino is even more wackier. **

**The rest of the tomfoolery will continue in the next chapter.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"If I can say one thing, that was a close call. She almost nearly kissed you twice." said Sakura as she and Sasuke walked back towards the village.

"None of that would have happened if you didn't bring that mask here in the first place." said Sasuke.

"I don't know how she found it after Kakashi got rid of it. It's all a mystery to me." she replied.

"_I can't believe that I'm actually lying. But I've got no choice. However, as long as I don't let them know I kept it, everything will be normal, for now._" thought Sakura.

As they walked on further, both were unaware that a certain someone was watching them from behind a tree, grinning evilly.

Sometime later, Sakura and Sasuke arrived back at Konoha, though Sakura had looked back to make sure that no one had followed them. Meanwhile, Ino was quietly sneaking behind the buildings in the village. For all that was known, she was bent on getting even with Sakura one way or another.

"Truth be told readers, I can guarantee that things are gonna go down with a REALLY BIG BANG." she said while snickering devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Sakura was out by herself going for a walk through the forest while thinking to herself about certain, primarily the mask. She knew all along that deep down inside it was wrong for her to keep the mask for herself, but nevertheless it made her feel like a free spirit, being able to do whatever she wanted without hesitation, as well as acting on her thoughts, dreams and desires. But now that Ino was using it, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Speaking of which, Ino was currently hidden up in a tree, watching her with anticipation. She had set a carefully concealed trap right underneath a pile of leaves, with a random basket of cookies (that she baked). The trap itself was restrained by a rope, which was tied to a wooden steak that was pressed into the ground.

"This is a plan that can't possibly fail. She'll never know what hit her once she springs my trap. And for the record, I hope it works." said Ino

Meanwhile down below, Sakura was still walking down the path until she came to a stop when she saw the cookies, which made her confused.

"I don't know where those cookies came from, but they do look good." Sakura said while picking them up. She then walked off, eating a cookie along the way. Ino's eyes popped out of her sockets with shock and disbelief. She jumped down from the tree and went over to observe her trap.

"This is impossible, the trap should have sprang on her when she picked up the cookies. The wooden steak was suppose to come loose from the ground. How could it not work?" wondered Ino.

But she soon got a taste of her own medicine when the trap sprang on her instead, where she ended up sealed within a metal cage.

"This is embarrassing."

Three minutes later, Sakura was down sitting by the lake, still eating some of the cookies while reading a graphic novel. Ino on the other hand was setting up her next scheme to dispose of her. She had constructed a large slingshot which was complete with an extra flexible latex band. Stretching it back at about 30 feet, she loaded a big rock into the pocket of the slingshot.

"At a trajectory of this exact length, I'm predicting that I should be able to hit Sakura at about point blank range. This scheme sounds so easy that I can just taste it." she said.

With an evil and scheming smirk, she released the band, launching the rock at an incredible velocity. She smiled to herself, feeling confident that her scheme will succeed. But little did she know that Sakura had unknowingly anticipated her trick. She ducked down, letting the rock fly pass her and across the lake, where it soon bounced off a tree and into the air, heading in the opposite direction towards Ino, who was busy dancing with joy, believing that her scheme had worked.

But her joy went away when she looked up and saw the rock coming down at her.

"Oopsie."

Within seconds, she was smashed by the rock. Sakura came walking by, laughing at her as she went along. After she was gone, Ino crawled out from under the rock. Her whole body was flat like a pancake.

"Excuse me folks while I fix myself up."

Pulling out a helium tank from behind a tree, Ino placed the nozzle in her mouth. Turning the valve, she began to pump herself back to normal. Unfortunately, she pumped too much helium into her body and her head started blowing up like a balloon, with her eyes bulging out. She quickly turned off the tank and blew out all the excess air, returning her head to normal size.

"Oh well, you know what they say, back to the drawing board."

About two hours later, Sakura had decided to sit down and rest for a while. She sat down and layed against a tree, closing her eyes to take a nap. While she was sleeping, Ino snuck up close to her and placed a large stick of dynamite right beside her and then dashed off.

She hid behind a large rock, snickering to herself. She covered her ears and smiled sinisterly.

"Once that dynamite explodes, Sakura will be blown clear across kingdom come. I just can't get enough excitement."

But as she was waiting for the explosion, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head around and looked to see that it was Sakura.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but you dropped something along the way." said Sakura as she handed her the dynamite before walking away.

"Readers, let's just say that those who wear the Mask for awhile, can learn from it too. I've learned a few pointers from my wacky alter ego to say the least, such as outwitting your rivals."

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, the dynamite exploded, reducing Ino to burning ashes.

"Is their a doctor in the house?" asked Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Later back at the village...<strong>

"I don't know how Ino was able to get her hands on that creepy mask. Kakashi-sensei said that he got rid of it, or maybe like Sasuke said, he just did a bad job with it." said Naruto while sitting up on a tree branch.

"Are you gonna keep talking to yourself all day?" asked Sakura who came walking up.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to relieve some stress, especially because of-"

"The Mask."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." he replied with sarcasm.

"If I didn't know any better, it sounded to me like you were actually scared of the mask."

"Whoa Sakura. I never said that I was scared of it."

"No, but you implied it."

"All this talk about the mask is making me think back to all those horrible things you did while wearing it."

"Aw isn't that cute. Little Naruto is frightened by a magical mask." Sakura teased.

"Stop that, because of you, I had mask nightmares every night for the past six weeks."

"Calm down, I'm just teasing you. Besides, since Ino's wearing the mask,she's been trying all day to get rid of me with random schemes."

"What kind of schemes?"

"She tried to trap me in a cage, hit me with a rock, blow me up with dynamite. It's too bad that none of them worked."

"Whoa, she sounds persistant."

"I know. Whatever she's up to this time, I can be sure that she's not gonna give up."

"Special delivery." said an unknown voice.

The two young ninjas soon noticed a red and yellow box sitting near the tree. It had a card attached to it, but there was no writing on it. Naruto jumped down from the tree branch to take a closer look at it.

"I don't know where that came from, but I wonder what's inside." said Naruto.

How about you see for yourself." suggested Sakura.

Walking over and picking up the box, Naruto slowly opened it up. But he soon got a major surprise when Ino popped up out of the box.

"Hello there." greeted Ino before kissing him on the lips, making a popping sound when their lips broke apart. Naruto reacted with disgust as he wiped his mouth and spat out her saliva.

"That was disgusting."

"Come on cubby, you know you liked that."

"You're crazy."

"Aw, that's so cute. Allow me to shower you with my endless kisses." she said before she leaped onto him and began smothering him with unstoppable kisses while he struggled to get her off of him, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Sakura was busy trying to come up with a plan to get the mask back.

"_Let's see, taking it off directly won't work. Maybe somehow, I could trick her into taking it off. It sounds risky, but it might work._" thought Sakura.

"Oh excuse me Mask?" she called to her.

"Do you mind, I'm very busy here." she said after climbing off of Naruto, who's face was covered with kisses. But rather than saying one word, instead he fainted from the shock and the pressure.

"I give up, you are too much for me to handle. Your supernatural power and mischievous personality are overwhelming. You've been working for too long, how's about taking a rest." suggested Sakura.

"Wait a minute, how do I know you're not just lying?"

"Come on Mask, this is me, your old pal Sakura. Don't you remember all the fun we had together. I miss it all so much."

"Hmm, are you sure about that?"

"Would I lie?"

"Well why didn't you say so. I gotta admit, if they're was anyone I liked being with more, it was you. You really knew how to make things exciting when we were together. Ino is nothing special, all she wanted was to get you out of the way so she could be the center of attention from boys. Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I think I've done enough for today."

With that, Ino reached for her face and with one hard tug, she pulled the mask straight off, returning to normal.

"Whoa,what happened?" asked Ino while rubbing her head.

"You took the mask from my closet and used it to try and get rid of me. I hope you realized that not everyone can wear the mask for their own personal gain."

"I'm sorry about stealing the mask. I couldn't help it, I just felt an uncontrollable urge to put it, I wanted to see what it was like to have a taste of the wild side."

"I figured, your alter ego told me everything."

"So, no hard feelings, right Sakura?"

"Hold that thought."

Taking the mask out of her hands, Sakura brought it up to her face and let it wrap around her head. Pretty soon, she became her green faced alter ego once more.

"You don't have to worry, Sakura and I have no grudge towards you. But, I think you deserve a little gift."

"Really, what is it?"

"A nice and comfortable, ATOMIC WEDGIE." she shouted before pulling Ino's underwear up over her head.

"Oh yeah baby, the mask is back and better than ever. Until next time readers, I love you."

Afterwards, she leaned forward and planted a big kiss on the screen.

"LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE COMES THE MASK,HA HA HA."

She then took off running into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the final part of my story.<strong>

**The end of my second Naruto segment in my Mask crossover series. **

**Two more Naruto segments coming soon**

**If some parts are weird, I apologize.**

**I hope you like it though.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
